Solve the equation. $9 = \dfrac{h}{9}$ $h =\,$
Multiply both sides by $9$ : $ 9 {\cdot 9} = \dfrac{h}{9} {\cdot 9} $ Simplify: $ 81 = \dfrac{h}{\cancel{9}} \cdot \cancel{9}$ $h = 81$